


Deal?

by fancyachatup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arrest, Coming Out, Dad - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Police, Police Car, Sheriff - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, boyfriend - Freeform, chat, come out, drunk, its really cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: “I've got a twenty year old boy in the back of my cop car right now and I'm running him to the station.”“Is he cute?”“He seems to think so.”ORStiles comes out to his dad while Derek is in the back of the police car + Only Peter is evil and it’s like for 1 second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER: there's one sentence that mentions a drink & out of control Peter. It's nothing major but I don't want to accidentally make anyone uncomfortable so please know your limits!!!!!

Stiles sprang up from the couch as he heard the phone chime, scrambling for the cell phone that he had left on the kitchen table.

"Dad? Dad are you okay?" Stiles asked frantically, running a hand through his disheveled hair. It was currently five o'clock at night and he had yet to hear from his dad despite his shift finishing over an hour and a half ago.

The Sheriff sighed into the phone, "Yeah son. I'm perfectly fine. I just got caught up in a call. I'm over at the Hale House and I've got a twenty year old boy in the back of my cop car right now and I'm running him to the station. I'm obviously going to be late for dinner tonight, but it's for a good reason. I am gonna make it up to you son."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief and an idea popped into his head.

"It's fine dad, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you are okay. Hey, is he cute?"

Silence.

"Stiles? I think the reception isn't very good can you repeat that?"

"I said, is he cute?"

There was a mumbling and lots of suspicious noises as Stiles waited anxiously to hear his dad's response.

"Sorry son I was trying to figure out how to put this damn thing on speaker. Hey Hale! My son wants to know if you are cute or not."

Stiles heard a deep voice respond, "I'd like to think so, sir."

There was another moment of shuffling before his dad was back on the line.

"So...you're gay, huh?"

Stiles but his lip and took a seat at the empty dinner table, allowing his racing mind to slow down a bit.

"Yes."

"McCall owes me $50!" The Sheriff said with a holler.

Stiles sputtered. What the hell? Scott and his dad had a bet going on about whether or not he was gay?

"Mel and I were wondering if you'd tell us before you graduate high school. She said that you'd tell us in college but I know my son. I knew you'd come clean before you left your old man to go to college.

Stiles didn't really feel comfortable with this new development in the conversation so he steered the conversation back to what he was comfortable with; crime.

"So...what happened that had you working for so long Pops?" He cleared his throat, knowing his dad would see through the awkward change in topics.

"Stiles you know I'm not allowed to discuss this kind of stuff with you." Stiles could practically hear his dad rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You're the one who said you had to make it up to me, right? You totally owe me!" Stiles said, smiling deviously.

He heard his dad give a slight chuckle at Stiles' antics. "Alright kiddo, what do you wanna know?"

Stiles gave a fist pump into the air before composing himself.

"Call code?"

"It's a 273D."

There was a pause as Stiles took in the information, his blood running cold.

"Is everyone okay, Dad?"

The Sheriff let out a laugh. "Yeah son, everyone is fine. Except for the son of a bitch that started the call in the first place."

Stiles felt his eyebrows reach his hairline. Why the hell was Derek the one in the back of the car?

"Uh, wait what?"

"You know the Martin girl? Lydia? Well she noticed something odd happening over at the Hale residence. She went to check it out and saw that Peter Hale was drunk, taking all his anger out on poor Cora Hale. He's never been the same since his sister died in that house fire. Anyway, Lydia called the police but by the time we got there, Derek Hale was beating the shit out of his uncle and Cora was already out of the house."

Wow. He knew that Peter Hale wasn’t the greatest person out there, but he’d never considered he’d take it this far. That's crazy Stiles thought, and he said just as much.

"I know kiddo. So is that all? I have to book him.

Stiles stood up. "No! Dad you said so yourself that Derek wasn't doing anything wrong? Why are you taking him in?"

"To testify, Stiles. That way Peter Hale goes down in the books."

"Oh."

"Listen kiddo, I just pulled up to the station. I've gotta run. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye dad!"

Stiles hung up and stared aimlessly around the room. He's finally come out to his dad. It's been a good reaction, like he knew it would be, but it was certainly a relief to not have to hide anything about himself. On the other hand, Stiles had just found out that his boyfriend of three months was down at the station, most likely spending the night talking to his father who was none the wiser about their relationship.

Stiles bolted toward the front door, grabbing his keys and climbing into the jeep when his phone rang.

"Stiles?" Cora asked.

"Hey Cora. Are you okay? I just got off the phone with my dad."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Derek was there and he took care of it, but he's at the station." Her voice sounded small and a little scared, which only made Stiles more determined to reunite with the Hales.

"I'm coming to pick you up and then we're both going to go get Derek. Sound like a plan? I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"Yes."

"Awesome. Oh, and Cora? Let's not tell my dad about that day you 'accidentally' walked in on Derek and I doing 'it', deal?"

She let out a surprised laugh, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


End file.
